Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/Logo Variations
Petunia Natural Park (1939): A rotoscoped version of Jackie the Lion is used. Blitz Wolf'', The Early Bird Dood It!, Chips Off the Old Block, and Fine Feathered Friend (1942):' We see the red/yellow sunburst MGM Cartoon logo, with Tanner the Lion roaring in delayed motion as synced to jazzy opening music known as "The Tiger Rag". 'The Next Voice You Hear (1950) and Westward the Women (1951):' A still image of Jackie is shown. The deliberate practice of showing the MGM Lion sans roaring predates the variation seen on ''Ben-Hur (1959). Ben-Hur (1959): A still image of the 1957 MGM logo with Leo looking at the left. North by Northwest (1959): The logo is in monochrome and it has a shadow effect over an green background. The logo disappears, to have lines drawing in so the opening credits took place and dissolves during it. Tall in the Trap (1962): The MGM logo appears as a "wanted" poster, with Leo drawn in the T&J style below the words "WANTED", "ARS GRATIA ARTIS" on a yellow banner below him, and "A METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER CARTOON" below that. As a guitar rendition of the T&J theme plays, the poster gets shot. Sorry Safari (1962): The start of the cartoon replaces the MGM logo with an in-credit text saying "A METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER CARTOON" on a background of a clip from the cartoon of a lion growling. ''MGM's The Big Parade of Comedy ''(1964): We see the MGM logo with the sign "OUT TO LUNCH" over the circle, hiding Leo's head as he roars. Suddenly the sign flips up to reveal an animated man trapped in Leo's mouth kicking, beating, and yelling "Ow! Ow! Get me outta here!" Your Cheatin' Heart (1964): At the beginning of the colorized version (The original B&W version has Leo instead), Jackie is shown with Leo's roar overdubbed on the soundtrack. The Fearless Vampire Killers (1967): *At the beginning, the lion transforms into a vampire. The mask at the bottom fades out early. *Another version of the movie begins with an animated sequence with the characters Abronsius and Alfred. After the intro, the characters are still on screen where the MGM logo zooms in and roars, much to their surprise. After the second roar, the lion grows fangs and the characters run off. Brewster McCloud (1970): Instead of Leo roaring, we hear Rene Auberjonois saying "I forgot the opening line." Night of Dark Shadows (1971):'''When the lion roars, no sound comes out. The 90s home video release has the normal version instead. ''Hearts of the West'' (1975):' The 1930s logo (w/ Jackie the Lion) is used. 'That's Entertainment, Part II (1976):' At the beginning of the opening credits, we get a live-action clip of a book labeled "II" being pulled off a shelf, and opens to a page with a still picture of the 1928 logo (with Jackie), minus the marquee below. The words "MGM presents" are in a Serif font above the logo. 'Tarzan the Ape Man (1981):' The classic Tarzan call is heard in place of the roar. 'Strange Brew (1983):' *At the opening scene, the lion, instead of roaring, belches and appears disinterested. The camera then pulls back from the logo and pans towards the Great White North set, where Bob and Doug are trying to make the lion roar but give up as they realize they have to start filming their movie. A few minutes later, the lion roars in the background, and Bob comments, "Geez, now that hoser's growling!" *At the end, the normal version is used. '''Certain Lamb-Chop Videos (1984):' We see the MGM/UA print logo against a blue background. As a majestic fanfare plays, the logo zooms in. It turns out this was all a backdrop, and Lamb-Chop rips through the hole. The lamb laughs and says, "Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer/United Artists present the Shari Lewis Home Entertainment library. Rawr!" Nothing Lasts Forever (1984): The 1957 three-roar MGM logo is used. But with a slight difference. Each roar is Tanner's first roar which all end in the growl. Even the end credit logo is different. The old MGM marquee logo is used but with the text "MGM/UA Entertainment Co." underneath. Wise Guys (1986): At the beginning, the lion has a different roar track. After the second roar, the logo spins away from the screen, screaming. The logo cuts to the start of the opening credits. O.C. and Stiggs (1987): As he did in his film Brewster McCloud, Robert Altman yet again played around with Leo. Instead of roaring, the lion utters the title characters' names in a California surfer accent. MGM Sing Alongs (1997, VHS Series): The MGM lions roars once, then darkens to where the silhouette of the lion is seen inside the hole with the director saying, "Cut! That's a wrap!" Then it transitions to the program. The Lionhearts (1998-2000, MGM Television): The cartoon version of the lion seen appears in the ribboning. Josie and the Pussycats (2001, U.S. prints): At the beginning, with opening theme playing, The MGM lion morphs into a screaming fan after the second roar. The logo zooms forward through the hole. The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course (2002): *At the beginning, a crocodile is in place of the lion and features the actual sound of the crocodile roaring. *At the end, the print logo is used. Soul Plane (2004): The logo turns into an orange print version on a blue background. The Brothers Grimm (2005): ''' *At the beginning, the lion roars first, but the second roar is replaced with a wolf's howling. *At the end, it has a print logo. ''The Pink Panther (2006):' Leo roars first, but before he can finish his second roar, the logo opens up and an animated Inspector Jacques Clouseau steps out and looks around. He leaves, revealing the Pink Panther behind, who closes the door. Leo's jaw drops and grunts as he is slammed back. Casino Royale (2006): At the beginning, this and the Columbia Pictures logo is grayscaled, in order to have the opening scene presented in that style. ''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo ''(2011): Exactly like in Night of Dark Shadows, but the only differences are the film's opening theme playing over the logo and the 2008 logo being there. Hope Springs (2012): The first movie to use the 2012 MGM logo, though in this case it's shortened, fading in before the first roar. Robocop (2014): The lion's roar is replaced with Samuel L. Jackson's character doing a vocal warmup. Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015): Instead of roaring, the cell phone rings. The lion said "Huh" offscreen. He roars again, but the cell phone rings again. Poltergeist (2015): The logo plays normal as usual, but on the second roar, it glitches digitally, with an extreme close-up of the logo briefly shown. That same glitch effect occurred differently on the second Ghost House Pictures logo (Which was shown after this logo). Spectre (2015): '''The logo is in a shade of gray. ''The Addams Family (2019): The MGM logo added a white gradient dianogical-right wipe that shines the entire logo from the left to the right. Additionally, the wipe transforms the MGM lion to The Addams Family's pet lion. After the shine is completed, the red ball drops in from above to the flat ground in front of the near-bottom-right of the logo. The lion jumps out of the circle, revealing the "A* symbol of the well-lit Addams' house lobby. The lion taps on the ball, which rolls in front to the right and starts chasing it, causing the logo to fall down flat to reveal the rest of the lobby, which fades out after a second. Category:MGM Holdings, Inc. Category:Logo Variations Category:MGM Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer